Enmity of the Phantom
by darkferal
Summary: An old friend of Adam's returns. Only he's not dead like Adam expected. And now he's looking for revenge. What will Adam sacrifice for the safe return of two of his "children?" Please R&R! CH 3 UP!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters on Mutant X!  
  
Italic = Thoughts  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shal was in her room, lying on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. She looked over at her clock. It was only 6:00 pm. Today was a slow day. It was raining out so she couldn't go for a walk in the forest outside. When she had went into the rec room to watch TV, she flipped through all the channels and found nothing that held her interest. So there she was, on her bed, being bored. She looked at the clock again. Only two minutes had gone by. Suddenly she sensed someone coming towards her room. Brennan she thought. Sure enough there was a knock on her door and when she called them in, it was Brennan.  
  
"Hey," he said softly as he walked towards her. "You're quiet today"  
  
"I'm bored," she replied, still looking at the ceiling.  
  
Brennan came over and sat on the end of her bed. "Want to spar for a while? I know beating me would put you in a better mood. A happier, more energetic mood." He grinned.  
  
She sat up and crossed her legs and looked at Brennan. He was still grinning and it made her want to grin herself. She cracked a smile and said, "You're right. It would make me happy but I'm not in the mood for sparring right now. Sorry Brennan."  
  
He sat there looking at her for a moment before replying, "Wow, Shalimar Fox is turning down a chance to beat me, again. Something must really be wrong." He raised his eyebrow.  
  
"I don't know what it is. I'm just not in the mood for anything yet I'm complaining I'm bored. I get it either," Shal said.  
  
"Hmmm...." Brennan tapped his finger against his lip as he thought for a moment. "What if I took you to a club for a while. You know you like dancing. Are you in the mood for that?"  
  
Shalimar smiled and replied, "Well, I can tell you this much. You do know my weaknesses." She looked over at Brennan who had a big grin on his face. "Going to the club sounds like a great idea to me." She looked over at her clock, which now read 6:20. She turned and looked at Brennan again. "When do you want to leave?"  
  
"Well, knowing you, you take at least a half-an-hour to get ready so...how about 7:00?"  
  
"I do not take that long to get ready, Brennan Mulwray!" She smacked him playfully on the arm, but not lightly. He would pay for that comment.  
  
Brennan rubbed his arm in the place that she had hit it. "Ow!"  
  
"Oh come on. I didn't hit you that hard!" She grinned and said, "then again, you're a big baby." She jumped off her bed before Brennan had time to react to that comment.  
  
"Hey! I am not!" He replied getting up off her bed, going after her. He grabbed her around her waist and put her over his shoulder. He took her over to her bed and let her fall onto it. He then fell next to her. She was lying there laughing. At least he had put her in a better mood than she was in before. Her laugher finally died down and he got up and walked to the door. "7:00. No later!"  
  
Shal got into a sitting position and looked at him. "I know, I know. Don't worry. I'll be ready!" She got up off her bed and headed towards the bathroom as Brennan left her room, shutting the down behind him. Okay. Quick shower and then closet to find clothes. Sexy clothes that will attract attention. Especially from Brennan, although he probably doesn't even like you that way.  
  
With that, she jumped into the shower for 10 minutes. When she was all dried off, she made her way over to her closet and started to dig through it. Skirt? Nah, not tonight. Hmmm... She was on her last drawer and was going to give into the skirt idea when she spotted her low cut jeans. Yes She moved onto her shirts. She was flipping through her shirts when she found the perfect one. Red? Perfect color. Brennan likes red on you. Good choice After she had her clothes on, she went back into her bathroom and started to put on make-up. She soon finished that and looked at her hair. Up or down? She pulled it up for a moment before deciding to let it down and pull some of it back. She finished and looked at her finished appearance. Satisfied Shal grabbed her purse and then decided against it. She grabbed some cash and shoved it into her pocket. Don't want to have to worry about a purse She finally left her room and found Brennan sitting on the stairs waiting for her. He was wearing a tight black muscle shirt and jeans. Hot she thought.  
  
Brennan looked up as soon as he heard her approach. He smiled. "Wow! You look great tonight! Especially in red he though to himself.  
  
"Thank you. You look great yourself." She smiled.  
  
Brennan looked down at his watch. "6:55. You're getting better." He grinned.  
  
"I was never bad in the first place. I don't take a half-an-hour to get ready, thank-you-very-much." She flashed him a quick smile. "So, are we going or what?"  
  
"Yeah, of course. Oh, wait just a second. Let's go find Jess and Lexa and tell them where we're going."  
  
They started down the hall and found Jesse in the lab working on something. He looked up when he heard the door open. "Hey. You guys looked dressed up. Going out?"  
  
"Yup. I'm taking Shal clubbing. She wasn't in a very happy mood earlier and I had to fix that," Brennan replied. "We're going to The Dragons Domain. Wanna come?"  
  
The Dragons Domain was a new club that the four of them started to go to. It was the hottest club around town now. They had only been there a couple times but they liked it. It was better than the old club they used to go too. That one was closed now. This new club was more expensive so that meant that there was more security around. It didn't bother the four of them though.  
  
"Nah. I'm kinda busy doing this. Maybe Lexa will want to go," he said as he went back to work.  
  
Brennan and Shalimar left and went to look for Lexa. They found her in front of the TV in the rec room. She was sitting there watching a movie. She paused it and looked at them. "Hey, where are you two off to?"  
  
"The club. Would you like to come?" Shal asked her.  
  
"Sorry, but I'm watching The Matrix," she said with a smile. "Keanu Reeves is my favorite actor and besides, this is a good movie. You two can go. Why don't you ask Jesse if he wants to go?"  
  
"We already did. He's busy. Oh well," Brennan said as he turned towards Shal and said, "I guess it's only us tonight." They left and Lexa continued to watch her movie.  
  
Walking to the car, Shal said, "I'm glad that it's only us going. We never spend time alone."  
  
"Yeah, that's true. We're almost always together, the four of us that is," he replied, agreeing with her. "But tonight we're going to have just as much fun," he said with a grin.  
  
"Absolutely!" Shal said with a big smile.  
  
With that, they were in the car and were off to the club.  
  
-- Okay, so how did you like the first chapter? Please submit a review! Flames welcome! Your feedback really helps me with future chapters. Thanks for reading it and I'll try to have the next chapter up soon! -- 


	2. Chapter 2

When Brennan and Shalimar arrived at the club, they could hear the music booming through the walls as usual. There were people scrambling to get inside out of the rain. Security was all over the place.  
  
"Shall we?" Brennan said as he and Shal got out of the car. They ran towards the door as the rain started to come down harder. It was almost pitch black outside because of all the clouds and besides; it **was** night.  
  
They got inside the club and made their way through the sea of moving bodies. The movement of the crowd was in perfect time with the beat of the music. Brennan and Shalimar found a table and sat down.  
  
"Want anything to drink?" Brennan asked Shalimar as soon as they were settled.  
  
"Sure," she replied with a smile. "Anything is fine."  
  
"Okay. Be right back," Brennan said before heading off towards the bar.  
  
Shalimar sat at the table and watched all the people around her. She looked back to were Brennan was standing. He was waiting for the guy behind the bar to give him his drinks. He was also watching the people on the dance floor.  


-----------------  
The man was standing in front of the window that looked down on the dance floor. He had his eye on two specific people. All the sudden, another man came flying through the door and stopped abruptly in front of the other man's desk.  
  
"So?" the man looking out the window said without turning to face the man who had just entered the room.  
  
"That's them, sir," he replied. He stood straight with his hands behind his back.  
  
"Good. Get the men ready," the window man said.  
  
The other man said, "Yes, sir" and then turned on his heels and exited the room.

-----------------  
Brennan returned to the table they had sat down at. He handed Shal's drink to her.  
  
"Thank you," she said with a smile.  
  
"Want to go dance?" Brennan said, noticing Shal was looking out at all the people on the dance floor.  
  
She turned to him and said with a grin, "How did you know?"  
  
"Just a hunch," he said, returning the grin.  
  
They both stood up and pushed there way through the crowd till they found a spot that was not as crowded.  
  
All the sudden the lights went out and the music died. It was so dark that you couldn't even see your hand in front of your face. Then a voice came through the darkness.  
  
"Nobody moves!" the voice said. It was a deep voice with a French accent. "If you do, there will be consequences! No one gets hurt if everyone cooperates."  
  
"Someone's out for blood," Shal muttered under her breath.  
  
"It could be yours, Shalimar Fox," the voice said calmly, "if you and Brennan do not cooperate with me."  
  
Shal looked around the pitch-black room with her feral sight. She saw dozens of scared people but none that belonged to the voice. _How the hell did he hear me_ she though.  
  
"Can't find me Shalimar? Come on...I'd thought you'd have found me already. I thought you were one of the best," the voice said with a sneer.  
  
"Who are you?" Her voice sliced through the darkness. She was still searching through the darkness for the body of the voice. All the sudden, she saw a pair of feral eyes flash quickly through the darkness. She looked at where they had appeared but found nothing but a group of frightened people.  
  
"How do you know us?" Brennan spoke up. He had been standing there quietly in the darkness since then. He couldn't see in the dark like Shal so he was just standing there still. He had seen the eyes though.  
  
"I did my research. Very extensive research, " the voice said.  
  
Shal was trying to track where the voice was coming from but it kept on moving, quickly at that. "What do you want from us?"  
  
"It's not what I want from you. It's what I want from Adam!" the voice said in a harsh tone.  
  
"How do you know Adam?" Brennan said in a loud voice.  
  
"We go way back, long before he recruited you," he said with a sneer.  
  
"Well, sorry to break your bubble, but we aren't staying long," Shalimar said, after she finally gave up looking for the voice. She did, however, check out where the security was placed around the room. All the doors had two men on them each. It was impossible for anyone to get out, except for them. "We were just leaving actually."  
  
"I have a better plan. You come peacefully with us and no one gets hurt. Isn't that what you do best? Make sure people don't get hurt by people like me?" The voice challenged her.  
  
Shalimar smiled to herself. "No one will get hurt." She paused and then continued. "Well, maybe you and your little friends, but that's about it."  
  
The voice laughed. It was a rather eerie laugh; kinda creepy.  
  
All the sudden, the voice got louder and Shal saw a pair of yellow feral eyes right in front of her. She thrust her fist outwards expecting to hit the person square in the face but her fist just kept on sailing through the air. She lost her balance and stumbled forward a bit. A pair of hands grabs her wrists as she started to stand up straight again. She tried to rip her hands out of his grasp but he was just too strong. He pulled her close to him. Close enough to whisper in her ear.  
  
"Don't fight me Shalimar. I don't want to hurt you," he said, "not yet anyways."  
  
"Bite me," she said as she pulled back with all her strength, pulling her wrists upwards and twisting them out of the hands that held them tightly. She backed up into a defensive stance. She could sense that Brennan was directly behind her. "You couldn't hurt me if you wanted to."  
  
He laughed again. "I think it's time to put that theory to the test."  
  
Suddenly, there was a click and then came a gunshot. 


	3. Chapter 3

The shot rang out through the quiet room. It wasn't quiet anymore. People were screaming all over the place and getting down on the ground to avoid being shot at even though there weren't any more shots. The guards were trying to make people calm down and be quiet. Then, Shalimar heard a sound behind her.

"Shal..." Brennan managed to get out.

Shalimar spun around to where Brennan was standing and used her feral sight to look at him. He had his head down and was clutching his stomach. Then she looked more closely and saw that his hands were red.

"Oh my god!" she said frantically as she ran over to him, catching him before he fell to the ground too hard. She laid him down gently. Her hands were shaking as she moved his hands away from the bullet hole. "Oh my god," she said in a whisper. Her hands hovered over the wound, shaking badly.

Anger sprouted inside of her and took over the fear and the horror that she had felt seconds before. She sprang up and flew towards the man, her feral eyes cutting through the darkness. Her hands were outstretched in front of her and she launched herself at him. She caught him by surprise as she hit him. They both fell to the floor with the man on the bottom, Shalimar on top. Her fingers were clawing at the man's face when his strong hands caught her wrists. He held them tightly inches away from his face. He could feel her shaking with rage all over. She tried to rip out of his grip but he wouldn't let her go.

"You bastard!" she spat, still trying to get her hands free.

"Don't make this worse than it already is Shalimar," he said in a low voice.

She heard more clicks and turned to look at where they had come from. She saw a couple more men surround Brennan. Their guns were aimed at him. Brennan lay helplessly on the floor, his hands over his wound trying to stop the bleeding.

"I can make this all stop if you just cooperate with me," he said calmly.

"Don't hurt him anymore," she said as she turned back to the man. She was still shaking with anger.

"He won't get hurt anymore if you do what I want," he said.

"Fine. Just help him!" Shalimar replied.

He let go of her wrists and told the other men who surrounded Brennan to put their guns down. He and Shalimar got up off the ground. Shalimar walked over to Brennan and knelt down next to him. A single tear ran down her face.

"I'm okay..." Brennan said with a pained voice. His breathing was uneven and labored.

"Take him," the man said to the guards, referring to Brennan.

The guards picked up Brennan and took him away. The man grabbed Shalimar by the arm and announced to the crowd, "Alright everyone. You can all go now. Sorry for the disturbance. Hope you come back another time," he said with sarcasm in his voice. The people slowly got up off the ground and made there way towards door.

"You're crazy," Shalimar sneered.

"And you're coming with me," he replied back, hauling her towards the door that the guards had taken Brennan out. They reached a van where the men were waiting. "Get in," he said to her with a sharp tone as he motioned for Shalimar to get into the back of the van were Brennan was lying.

She obeyed him and got in and went to right side of Brennan. There was another man in the back of the van. He was on the left side tending to Brennan's bullet wound. He was trying to get the bullet out.

She reached out her hand and took Brennan's. They were all bloody but she didn't care. As long as he was going to be alright...

"You're going to get better," she told Brennan as she held back tears. "It's going to be alright. We're going to get out of this."

"I know..." is all he managed to say. He was concentrating too much on keeping his breathing close to steady. Every now and then we would wince at the pain and movement.

The man finally got the bullet out. "Hold him up for a second while I wrap this bandage around him," he ordered Shal.

Shalimar carefully took her arms and lifted Brennan into a sitting position. The man then began to wrap his stomach at where the wound was. He finished in no time at all and Shalimar gently set Brennan back down into a lying position again.

They rode in silence for what felt for an hour. She had lost all sense of direction half way through the ride. They had turned so many times she didn't know which way was which by then. She just gave up on trying to find out where they were. She figured that was the soul purpose of why they were doing it, so Brennan and herself wouldn't know where they were when they finally stopped moving. After she gave up with the directions, Shalimar sat there the rest of the time clutching onto Brennan's hand.

The van finally stopped moving.

"Out," the French man ordered as the door opened.

The doctor man got out first, followed by Shalimar. The doctor and Shal hoisted Brennan out and put each one of his arms around their shoulders so he would have support for walking. They followed the French dude into a building Shalimar or Brennan had never seen before. They went down a hallway and then turned to the right at the end of it. They went down that hallway a ways and then stopped in front of a doorway to the left. The man opened it and went inside. The doctor, Shalimar, and Brennan followed him, not that they could do otherwise. It was a damp, cement cell with a chair in the corner. One set of chains was on every wall except for the wall with the door.

The guards that had been following them came up behind Shal and four of them took hold of Shalimar's arms tightly.

"Hey!" she protested, trying to get out of their strong grasp. "Let go of me!"

"I'm afraid that's not possible, Ms. Fox. You see, I know you are very strong. I can't take any chances in you getting away," the French man said.

The guards dragged Shal towards one set of chains, all the time she was thrashing to get out of their tight hold on her. Two of the guards took the chains and placed them around Shalimar's wrists and secured them. They finished and backed away.

Shalimar tugged at the chains with all her might but they wouldn't move at all. She growled and flashed her eyes at them in anger.

The guards then when over to Brennan and took him over to the opposite wall and chained him. He didn't put up much of a fight because of him wound. After the guards were done, most of them left the room. The doctor followed them. The only remaining people in the room were two guards and the French man. The French guy just stood there for a minute looking at both of them before speaking.

"Now I know Adam is a very smart man," he said.

"Is this going somewhere?" Shalimar snapped at him.

He looked at her and replied calmly, "If you'd have let me finish, why yes, it is going somewhere. Anyways, as I was saying before you interrupted me, Adam is smart. Smart enough to have some sort of technology to keep you in communication at all times. All of you." He stopped and studied Shalimar's face.

She stood there calmly, not letting an emotion but hate and anger escape from her face.

He continued with a slight grin. "So either tell me what links you all together or I take everything away from you. You get to decide."

"Nothing," she said as she glared at him. "We don't have anything."

He turned to look at Brennan to see if his face would hint anything. Nothing came but pain and anger.

"Very well," he replied as he turned back to Shalimar.

He motioned to the guards. They moved over to Shalimar and started to search her for things. They took anything they could find. They took her cell phone, all her jewelry, everything.

She was fuming mad now. They had taken away her link back to Sanctuary whether they knew it or not. Now, Jesse wouldn't be able to track them. _Shit!_ She though. _This is just great! _

They moved onto Brennan next. They took his cell phone, his keys, his wallet, and his comlink.

The French person walked over and looked over all the things. He told the guards to take the stuff and leave. To put it somewhere 'safe'.

After they left, he spoke up again. "Now that that's all cleared up we can move on with things." He smiled. "I want to know where Adam Kane is."

"I don't know," she said calmly.

He walked towards her till he was right up in her face. "I'll repeat it once more. Where is Adam?" he said slowly.

"I told you, I have no idea where he is!" she told him, as she got even closer to his face. They were inches apart and no one was backing away.

He stood his ground. "Do we really have to do this the hard way again Shalimar? Remember the last time that happened? Your boyfriend over there got a opening," he said sarcastically with a slight smirk.

"She's telling the truth! Adam's gone, okay? We don't know where he went or if he's even alive anymore," Brennan spoke up behind him.

The man turned around to look at Brennan. Anger replaced the pain that once almost took over. He walked over to the chair that was in the corner and sat down in it. He made himself comfortable before talking.

"You better hope he's still alive, because he's the only one's that maybe can save you now." He smiled an evil smile and laughed.


End file.
